<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сон, вызванный полётом пурргила вокруг генерала, за секунду до приземления by chasing_kites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663873">Сон, вызванный полётом пурргила вокруг генерала, за секунду до приземления</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites'>chasing_kites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantastic, Flying on purrgils, How to save a villain character 101, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Open Space, Pre-Slash, Purrgils are sensitive, space, СТЕКЛИЩЕ, лёгким движением руки стёб превращается во ангст</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Генерала Хакса похищают пурргилы, но это не сон.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сон, вызванный полётом пурргила вокруг генерала, за секунду до приземления</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявке с инсайда: "Додайте Траун!АУ, пусть Хакса украдут коварные пурргилы, а По его спасает ❤️", однако в процессе похищения лёгкий стёбчик обернулся ангстищем~</p><p>Условный постканон, фанонные повадки пурргилов; последствия нервного потрясения, вызванного полётом на оных (Хакс плачет), воспоминания о сценах насилия в прошлом.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они, наверное, кричали, но сквозь грохот захлопывающейся воронки Дэмерон уже не мог их расслышать.</p><p>— Куда ты, они же сожрут тебя!</p><p>— По, постой, вернись, у тебя ещё есть шанс вернуться!</p><p>Вернуться — к ним ко всем и бросить этого — там. Самое правильное, рациональное, продиктованное чистейшей незамутнённой логикой решение. И именно поэтому не оставалось у Дэмерона больше никаких шансов. Он покрепче уцепился за сухие острые выступы на шкуре пурргила, и в это время воронка-таки схлопнулась.</p><p>***</p><p>Накрыло быстрой, закладывающей уши тьмой: пурргилы тысячелетиями совершенствовали свои неповторимые способы перемещения в гиперпространстве, но Дэмерон не был уверен, что они ему нравятся больше, чем старые добрые межпланетные корабли.</p><p>Правда, особого выбора ему не предоставили: ни о каких путешествиях с комфортом не могло идти и речи, и даже жёсткий пурргил был многократно лучше автономного полёта в открытом космосе без скафандра.</p><p>Пурргила окружало, по-видимому, какое-то особенное силовое поле; нематериальная мерцающая плёнка цветных всполохов, внутри которой можно было без особого страха дышать неведомо как туда попавшим мелким двуногим особям, в том числе и людям.</p><p>Учитывая ситуацию, это представлялось отрадным знанием, но не похоже было, что спутник Дэмерона пришёл к подобному выводу и рискнул применить его на практике. Хакс судорожно прижимал к лицу кислородную маску, прижавшись головой к коже пурргила, сжимая обеими руками бугристую спину зверя до полностью побелевших костяшек и не желая открыть глаза.</p><p>Не то чтобы вокруг раскинулся на редкость живописный пейзаж или что-то пасторальное в этом роде — отнюдь, мимо них на скорости шипела и свистела переливчатая гнетущая тьма, и яркие светящиеся щупальца пурргилов то и дело расчерчивали глухое чёрное пространство слепящими белыми молниями. Нет, определённо это зрелище не было живописным — скорее, головокружительным и дезориентирущим, но Дэмерон поклялся глядеть в оба — за себя и за того парня.</p><p>Кое-как перехватывая выступы на шкуре, Дэмерон подполз ближе к Хаксу и попытался выдернуть из-под его лица маску, за что немедленно получил ногой в колено; даже в открытом космосе и верхом на пурргиле у генерала отлично срабатывали годами тренированные рефлексы самозащиты.</p><p>Маска, тем не менее, от рывка выскочила и со свистом втянулась сквозь мерцающую силовую плёнку прямиком в гиперпространство, словно её и не было. Хакс обернулся к Дэмерону, распахнул глаза и отвратительно заорал со смесью ярости и первобытного ужаса.</p><p>Кажется, пробрало даже пурргилов, причём не только того, на котором они безбилетно летели, но и его сородичей, идущих на приличном даже по космическим меркам расстоянии от них.</p><p>По окружавшему их силовому полю прошла опасная рябь, а затем обоих: и Дэмерона, и не перестававшего вопить Хакса — порядком тряхануло, едва не скинув с их транспортного зверя вслед за кислородной маской в холодное небытие.</p><p>— Да утихомирься ты! — Дэмерон и сам взбесился.</p><p>Будто мало было того, что он явно свихнулся, раз ринулся спасать этого малахольного, и они летели неведомо куда, периодически совершая скачки сквозь гиперпространство. Так теперь ещё и Хакс орал так, будто стадо пурргилов было всё это время под его командованием, но вдруг ни с того ни с сего решило пойти против своего обожаемого генерала и рвануло в вольную. Замечательно.</p><p>— Замолчи, иначе они нас окончательно сбросят!</p><p>Дэмерона охватила нездоровая уверенность в том, что жутковатые космические киты соображают в Силе поболе каких-то там двуногих джедаев, и одного ненавязчивого движения китовой мысли давно хватило бы, чтобы избавиться от нежеланных пассажиров. Значит, пурргилы их вдобавок куда-то везли по своим пурргильим надобностям. Ещё лучше.</p><p>Хакс настолько изумился наглости орущего на него сопротивленческого отребья, что и впрямь замолчал. Судя по тому, что его не стряхнуло в космос до сих пор, какая-то неведомая сила всё же удерживала их на спине у дикой твари. Жаль, Дэмерона не снесло той силовой рябью — Хакс постепенно узнавал и голос, и повадки его невольного спутника — но такого ли впрямь невольного?</p><p>Этот псих добровольно прыгнул за ним в воронку, в то время как его дружки истошно призывали Дэмерона хоть раз в жизни прибегнуть к здравомыслию — судя по всему, им любитель поездок с космическом ветерком явно не отличался. Час от часу не легче.</p><p>Хакс закатил глаза. Плана "В" не было: он прекрасно знал, как сражаться против армий, но не против зверей. Особенно таких размеров. Особенно чувствительных к Силе. Мало ему прилетало от использующих Силу ситхов-недоучек и их друзей, любивших поиграть в джедаев. С теми хотя бы можно было пытаться вступать в переговоры — недолгие и бесплодные, но даже это представлялось лучшей идеей, чем полнейшая неясность посреди мельтешения космических скоростей.</p><p>Да ещё и в такой компании. Дэмерон рядом с ним явственно прошептал хвалу Силе за наступившую тишину. Хакс насторожился: действительно, стало неестественно тихо, что, в общем, характерно для космоса — но не для шумных и подвижных пурргилов, чьи щупальца издавали на лету клёкот, соприкасаясь друг с другом, вакуум при этом потрескивал от силовых молний, да и сами они постоянно перекликались низкими щелчками и каким-то почти механическим гулом. А сейчас Хакс мог расслышать шёпот Дэмерона, и даже ветер в ушах не свистал.</p><p>Они что же — остановились посреди открытого космоса? Потрясающе. Хакс прислушался и сумел различить только редкое перещёлкивание пурргилов со своими сородичами. Если они так хорошо владели Силой, логично было предположить, что и привычные способы коммуникации были им не то что бы очень нужны. Отлично, получалось, твари притормозили на привал среди пустоты и ещё, чем крифф не шутит, наверняка держали совет старейшин по поводу своих пассажиров.</p><p>В том, что как минимум его одного пурргилы собирались куда-то доставить, Хакс не сомневался, хотя перспектива была откровенно безрадостной. А вот негаданное появление Дэмерона, по-видимому, смутило даже пурргилов.</p><p>Впрочем, почему даже? Хакс вдруг остро почувствовал, как в промёрзлом безвоздушье окружающего пространства начали краснеть щёки. Дыхание с помощью Силы? Да они сами на этих китах теперь точно джедаи какие-то, ситхи недоваренные, будь они трижды скопом неладны. Тем не менее, Хакс отчётливо слышал собственное сбивчивое дыхание и слышал дыхание Дэмерона в ненормальной близости к своей персоне. Это-то и смущало.</p><p>Слишком смущало. Дэмерон набрался невиданной наглости и накрыл руку Хакса своей. Тот так опешил, что чуть не отпустил своей хватки за пурргилью спину и не сверзнулся во тьму. Можно было попытаться сбросить руку Дэмерона другой рукой — но риск падения только увеличивался. Хакс всё ж таки был стратегом, а не акробатом.</p><p>А потом чужие пальцы стали выписывать мягкие круги по его побелевшей от напряжения кисти. Хакс вздрогнул. Дэмерон, не прекращая до отвращения успокаивающего движения, поделился с ним поразительно здравым наблюдением:</p><p>— Ты успокоился, и они тоже успокоились. Кажется, они чуют мысли и действуют, исходя из услышанного в твоей голове.</p><p>Великолепно. Именно в эту минуту Хакс припомнил, что при отсутствии плана "В" был ещё всё-таки план "С", о котором он сам старался не думать. В плане участвовал верный кинжал, и даже полёт сквозь гиперпространство он перенёс куда лучше своего хозяина. Что ж…</p><p>Стоило Хаксу только поразмыслить о кинжале, как в полном соответствии со словами Дэмерона о пурргилах-мыслечтецах, кинжал неведомой силой рвануло из потайного отделения в рукаве шинели и вышвырнуло в открытый космос. Слабо светящаяся оболочка вокруг них сверкнула с каким-то плотоядным довольством, избавившись от кинжала.</p><p>А ведь Хакс даже подумать толком не успел о том, как привести план "С" в исполнение, желательно утащив с собою как можно больше вражьих тварей и повстанческого пилота впридачу. Казалось, пурргилы решили позаботиться обо всём до него. Поразительная прозорливость. Это не Кайло Рен с его попытками врываться в мысли, подобно кувалде, раскраивающей череп. Нет, эти гиганты были аккуратны настолько, что Хакс их даже не почувствовал. Изумительно.</p><p>Всё это неистово взбесило — лучше бы настал скорый конец, чем этот хтонический ужас без видимого конца. На этот раз Хакс не стал орать, но мысленно искренне пожелал укравшим его пурргилам всего самого-самого… Их рывком качнуло и закрутило, словно серией взрывов. Дэмерон вцепился Хаксу в запястье и затряс, закричал:</p><p>— Какого криффа ты творишь? Они же от тебя прямо здесь избавятся!</p><p>«Пусть избавляются», — подумал Хакс в отчаянии. Как будто у него были шансы вернуться. С большой вероятностью, возвращаться уже было некуда, эти любители использовать Силу направо и налево наверняка хорошенько о том позаботились. Из оружия у него оставалось только бешенство — довести пурргилов до исступления, пусть покончат с ним здесь и сейчас.</p><p>Только вот Дэмерон всё не отпускал его. И смел на него кричать:</p><p>— Твою-то мать, Хакс, прекрати!</p><p>Ох, а вот это было ещё лучше. Не надо концентрировать собственный гнев на омерзительных, но непонятных тварях. Вот же он прямо рядом с ним, так непристойно близко и жарко — понятный, бесящий до одури Дэмерон, сам подставляется, сам напрашивается. Пурргилы, безусловно, всегда успеют сбросить их обоих в космос. Но терпеть подобное обращение Хакс не будет!</p><p>— Почему ты всё время упоминаешь мою мать, Дэмерон? — максимально ледяным тоном светски поинтересовался Хакс.</p><p>Дэмерон уставился на него непонимающе, пока наконец его лицо не осветилось, видимо, узнаванием. Вспомнил-таки, любитель публичных разговоров о ближайших родственниках, верный посланец оливковых ветвей лично от генерала Органы. Хакс глядел на Дэмерона почти по-доброму, но со сталью в глазах, — как смотрит отец на нашкодившего ребёнка, прежде чем достать ремень.</p><p>Это могло бы быть смешным, но пурргил под ними — заурчал? Накрывшая колоссального кита рябь не была похожа на растянутое во времени и пространстве кораблекрушение. Скорее — на тряску от смеха. Ещё чего не хватало.</p><p>— Ну, раз тебя это приводит в чувство, придётся мне продолжить её упоминать. Она, верно, не ожидала, что приключится с её сыном, когда тот вырастет? — В голосе Дэмерона не было насмешки.</p><p>Рябь под ними резко прекратилась. Вот только жалости Хаксу в такую минуту однозначно не хватало — точно мало было затеряться посреди космоса со стадом чувствительных к Силе коварных тварей со склонностями читать мысли и смеяться так, что планеты наверняка в это самое мгновение сходили с орбит от их дрожи.</p><p>Да, безусловно, только жалости и слезливых историй недоставало на этом спонтанном вечере воспоминаний в кругу пурргилов и в компании повстанческого отродья. Сейчас вышколенный пурргил-дворецкий заварит им чаю и предложит высадиться на планете, подозрительно напоминающей Арканис, — а что, коль скоро эти криффовы киты читали мысли?</p><p>За едкой злобой Хакс не мог сокрыть очевидного: он залип на брошенной Дэмероном фразе и теперь не мог изгнать её ни абсурдными мыслеобразами, ни попытками выбесить пурргилов. Голос Дэмерона, сосредоточенный и серьёзный, всё звучал эхом в голове Хакса. «Раз тебя это приводит в чувство». «Она не ожидала». Он продолжит её упоминать. Его мать.</p><p>Хотя и одного раза было достаточно; воспоминания накатили волнами и взялись утопить Хакса, словно ему вновь было пять лет, и этот снова тащил мать по лестнице вниз… Она ведь действительно не ожидала. И он тоже не ожидал. Грохот ступеней, жалобный скрип дерева, такие же жалобные стоны, глухие удары тела об эти высокие ступени — Хакс как сейчас помнил, насколько неудобно было по ним взбираться, когда он хотел прийти к матери, чтобы… Удар за ударом. Влажные шлепки, оплеухи, попадающие мимо цели, — они соскальзывают по липкому, мажут, калечат…</p><p>— Хакс!</p><p>Дэмерон за него что, волновался? Да они застряли посреди космоса!</p><p>— Я не это имел в виду под приведением в чувство!</p><p>Но было поздно — пурргилы вокруг них пришли в хаотическое движение, мир взорвался какофонией резких звуков и — это что, был вой? То есть пурргилы не только читали мысли, но и умели стонать? Стоны до ужаса напоминали человеческие, точнее, одного вполне определённого человека. Хакс сжал зубы чуть ли не до треска и зажмурился, но всё равно почувствовал, как под веками скапливается противное и мокрое. Пурргилы стонали.</p><p>Стадо пришло в движение и рывком ухнуло в гиперпространство. Как и когда они выскочили из синей воронки, Хакс не видел — их вновь тряхануло, чёрный вакуум заполнился красками, с непривычки изобилие цвета резало глаза ярким светом, а потом раздался грохот, треск, стрёкот — и всё стихло.</p><p>***</p><p>Хакс очнулся от того, что кто-то с деловитостью хлопал его по щекам — недостаточно болезненно, словно щадяще. Глазам сделалось больно от света химически красноватого местного солнца. В этом мареве оседлавший его Дэмерон выглядел и вовсе каким-то фиолетовым. А ещё озабоченным и напуганным. Поверхность под ними явно была твёрдой, где-то вдалеке наблюдалась линия горизонта, а пурргилов не было и в помине. Как дурной сон, прервавшийся, чтобы быть заменённым на ещё больший кошмар.</p><p>— Не знаю уж, Хакс, о чём ты там подумал, когда я помянул твою мать, но даже пурргилы, похоже, оценили по достоинству.</p><p>Хакс смутно припоминал, что ни на какое достоинство в его мыслях не было ни намёка — только боль, страх и сумасшедшее, доводящее до ступора бессилие.</p><p>— Они нас сбросили, Хакс, и даже не в открытый космос! Мы спасены, понимаешь? — Дэмерон смотрел на него с таким незамутнённым дружеским участием, что Хакса едва не затошнило.</p><p>Тем не менее, нужно было признать его правоту. Но прежде…</p><p>— Если спасены, то слезь с меня немедленно, — прошипел Хакс как мог разозлённо.</p><p>Дэмерон только хмыкнул, но послушался и лёг рядом с Хаксом. Нашёл его пальцы и переплёл со своими. Вот же нахал.</p><p>— Расскажешь, о чём ты подумал, что настолько испугало пурргилов?</p><p>Нет, нет, и речи быть не может. Хакс живо вообразил, как пурргилы умножали своими размерами всякую мысль, до которой дотягивались и которую собирались использовать.</p><p>Кажется, такие картины незамутнённой жестокости произвели на тварей неожиданно разрушительное впечатление. Нет худа без добра? Хакс не успел распробовать эту мысль, а Дэмерон пуще всякого пурргила уже читал его мысли:</p><p>— Что с ней произошло?</p><p>Хакс упрямо молчал, сглатывая злые слёзы. Слабак, не выдержал, и в такое время — когда самое, как ему сказалось, страшное уже было позади, так какого же криффа он… И Дэмерон этот своим неожиданно тихим голосом не спрашивал, но рассказывал про свою собственную мать, зачем, зачем он только это делал, и держал его ладонь, и за это прикосновение его не хотелось убить на месте, и слёзы мешали дышать, а ведь даже на спине у пурргила дышалось легче…</p><p>И что, в сущности, могло бы измениться, если Дэмерон узнает правду? Хакс зачем-то сжал руку Дэмерона в ответ на его признания. Он расскажет, отдышится и непременно расскажет. Ещё неизвестно, как им отсюда выбираться, так почему бы и не продолжить вечер воспоминаний?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>